dile adios al ramen
by achan93
Summary: , ¡¿Cómo demonios puedo sentir celos del ramen?, ¡Nadie quiere mas al ramen que a Uchiha Sasuke!, pero eso va a cambiar    -¡dios!  Cada día amo mas el ramen datebayo  YAOI
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO

* * *

><p>no es plagio, soy a chan de amor yaoi<p>

* * *

><p>DILE ADIOS AL RAMEN<p>

Estúpido ramen, estúpido ramen, estúpido ramen, ¡¿Cómo demonios puedo sentir celos del ramen!, pero es que Naruto… el, ¡el muy tonto parece quererlo mas que a mi! ¡Y eso no es posible! ¡Nadie quiere mas al ramen que a Uchiha Sasuke!, pero eso va a cambiar, si, va a cambiar, ¡y lo va a hacer muy pronto!

Desde que comencé mi relación con Naruto, mi relación romántica, claro esta, he hecho cambiar muchas cosas en el, como el modo de vestir que tenia, aunque eso no fue tan difícil, en especial, por que poco después de comenzar a convencerlo de que ese color no era el mas apropiado para un ninja, ascendimos a jonin, y ahora casi siempre usa el uniforme, otra cosa que cambie en el, fue esa muletilla que usaba, eso fue mas difícil, ho si, fue una tarea titánica.

Al principio no tenia noción de cómo hacerlo, pero después se me ocurrió la mejor idea de mi vida, usarla como estimulante sexual, obviamente, al inicio fue solo una simple especulación, no sabia como ponerla en practica, pero después mi genial idea cobro vida, cuando me plantee besar a Naruto cada vez que dijera datebayo, y funciono, cuando Naruto sacaba a relucir su muletilla, yo le besaba, y sin importar donde o con quien nos encontráramos, y el se moría de vergüenza, y así fue como la famosa cantaleta de Naruto desapareció para el publico en general, ahora solo la usa cuando quiere tener sexo o durante este. Ho si, definitivamente me he vuelto un experto en hacer que Naruto haga lo que yo quiera.

Dios ¡como demonios puede comer tanto! Este ya es el quinto plato de ramen, yo solo puedo comer uno, o dos, cuando en verdad estoy hambriento, ¡pro esto es ridículo! ¿¡En donde demonios lo echa! Me pregunto como es que no sube de peso si come de esta manera.

-Oye Naruto, no crees que ya comiste suficiente

-No

-Pero llevas cinco tazones, vas a enfermar- ¡hay no!, ¡esos ojos no!

-Solo uno mas datebayo ¿si?-¿datebayo? ¡Genial! – E. esta bien, pero solo uno ¿he?

-Gracias ..

¡Si! Naruto esta caliente, he, ha concéntrate Sasuke, concéntrate, hay que planear la forma de que Naruto deje el ramen, si eso, eeemmm, lo del estimulante sexual funciono muy bien la ultima vez, quizá ahora funcione también, si, eso hare, lo pondré en practica hoy mismo.

-disculpe, ¿podría ponerme un miso ramen para llevar, por favor?

-claro, Sasuke san, se lo preparo ya mismo.

-¿te sientes bien, Sasuke?

-de maravilla, Naruto, de maravilla.

….

¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esto?, ho si, ya recuerdo, después de llegar a casa con mi adorado Naruto y el maldito ramen, hable con mi rubio.

-hey, Naruto-le dije- ¿No te gustaría "jugar" a algo nuevo?

-claro datebayo, a lo que tu quieras sasu datebayo

Y, de alguien extraña manera, el tiro me salió por la culata, literalmente, ¿¡como "#$%&°$%%& fue que termine siendo yo el uke? ¡¿No se supone que el dominante de la relación soy yo? Solo se que de pronta Naruto dijo algo de que el que devoraba ramen era el, y el resto es historia, lo peor es, que Naruto nunca, y repito, ¡NUNCA! Se ha conformado con un solo plato de ramen, y esta vez no fue la excepción, desgraciadamente para mí.

-¡dios! Cada día amo mas el ramen datebayo, ¿tu no, -chan? datebayo

-…

…..

Siempre éxito

-buenas días, Sasuke-¿estará enojado?

-…-creo que si

-boy a salir a comprar unas cosas, ¿me acompañas?

-no…

-bien, nos vemos al rato, datebayo

-…

….


	2. Chapter 2

Siempre éxito

-buenas días, Sasuke-¿estará enojado?

-…-creo que si

-voy a salir a comprar unas cosas, ¿me acompañas?

-no…

-bien, nos vemos al rato, datebayo

-…

….

Hoy Sasuke amaneció mas huraño de lo normal, bueno, debe ser por que su "maravilloso" plan, no salió como el esperaba, pero esta muy equivocado si de verdad cree que puede hacer que yo haga lo que el quiere datebayo.

-¡hey, Naruto!

-¡ho, sakura chan! Que gusto verte datebayo

-Lo mismo digo, ¿hoy no viene Sasuke contigo verdad?

-no, se quedo en casa, debe de estar cansado, un momento, ¿como lo supiste?

-traes tu chaleco naranja, Naruto

-ho es verdad, bueno, nos vemos, sakura chan datebayo

Sasuke cree que ha cambiado mi forma de vestir, pero no, bueno, no del todo, hice un chaleco jonin de doble vista, y cuando estoy con él lo uso del lado con el color verde, pero cuando no me ve, lo cambio al tono naranja, va mas con mi personalidad datebayo.

Otra cosa que Sasuke cree que ha cambiado de mi es mi datebayo, pero solo evito decirlo cuando estoy con el, por que de alguna extraña y retorcida manera, lo calienta, y no me gusta que se me tire encima frente a mis amigos o cualquier otra persona solo por eso, así que opte por no decirla frente a el a menos que yo también este caliente, pero el resto del tiempo, cuando no estoy con mi pareja, hablo totalmente normal, bueno, como siempre lo he hecho.

Ho si, Sasuke debe creer que es un experto en manipularme a su antojo, pero se equivoca, el incluso presume de ser el "dominante" de la relación, pero la verdad es que, si bien tiene la posición de la cama como seme, no es él quien controla las cosas, de hecho, soy yo quien lo seduce, ¿de que otra manera creen que lo convencí de que regresara a la aldea?, en fin, si alguno de los dos es un experto manipulando al otro, ese debo ser yo, el siempre hace lo que yo quiero, aunque el no sepa que yo lo quiero.

-buenos días, viejo

-hola Naruto, es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí

-jejeje, si, bueno, eto

-¿si, Naruto?

-dame un miso ramen por favor, viejo

-¿he?, ¿solo uno?

-uno para comer aquí y cinco para llevar datebayo

-¡salen seis ordenes de ramen!

Aunque debo de admitir que el plan de Sasuke para que yo dejara el ramen me sorprendió, también hay que reconocer que parte de la idea me agrado, anoche lo "convencí" de que el fuera el uke y no yo con una mas que simple reflexión, le dije que al que le gustaba el ramen era a mi y no a el, por lo tanto debería ser yo el que comiera ramen sobre su cuerpo, y, si el estaba arriba, no podría hacerlo, hasi que lo mas lógico seria que fuera yo el seme, y el acepto, no tan fácilmente, pero lo hiso.

-Naruto kun aquí esta tu ramen

-gracias áyame ne chan, nos vemos datebayo

Si, me alegro de tener una pareja tan celosa, ahora, cada que quiera comer ramen, o seré el seme, o iremos al ichiraku.

-¡hey, Sasuke, ya regrese, traje ramen datebayo! ¿Que te parece si jugamos datebayo?

…

Una semana después

-Sasuke, hoy se me antoja el ramen para cenar

-claro dobe, vamos al ichiraku

-Sasuke

-¿si, dobe?

-Caminas raro datebayo

-¡cállate!

FIN


End file.
